


We Don't Need A Reason

by dylanohoecyeah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, make out with me my ex is watching, recent breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanohoecyeah/pseuds/dylanohoecyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cheated on sucks. So Clarke doesn't put up much of a fight when Raven asks her to come to this party being held by one of the kids from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing With Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick make out with me AU

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this thing." I mutter angrily. Raven looks at me impatiently.

"C'mon Clarke. It's been nearly a month. Wells was and definitely is not worth your tears. Let lose! Have Fun!" She all but screams into my face and I nod in defeat.

"Good. Now imma go get wastey. Come find me when you're fun" she sends me a wink before disappearing into the crown of teenagers. So much for knowing someone at this thing.

I find my way to the drinks station and a shot is placed in front of me. I look questioningly at the clear liquid before closing my eyes and throwing my head back. My throat burns as the liquid travels down it and I shudder. I hear a chuckle and I open my eyes.

"Not much of a drinker are you, Princess?"

The guy in front of me is tall, dark and handsome. His dark hair flops over his forehead and I see laughter in his brown eyes. His lips turned up into a smirk.

"Not really." I admit and he smiles.

"Then why are you?" He asks motioning to the empty shot glass in my hand. I follow his eyes and look at it. Seeing the reflection of a memory dance in its glass.

"I'm trying to forget." I answer and his smile changes to one of understanding.

"Who am I to stand in the way of forgetting?" he laughs and does a miniature salute before he too disappears into the sea of teenagers. I turn back to the table and down a few more shots.

~*~

I don't know how many shots I ended up drinking but I feel good. That is until I see him. Faster than I thought possible for someone in heels I turn and run in the opposite direction. I hear someone calling my name but I don't stop until I reach the living room. I try to get further into the people to hide but someone grabs my arm.

"What's the rush, Princess?" I deep voice asks and I find myself looking into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"I need you to do something for me." I hear myself say and he gives me a curious look. 

"Well actually two things." I add. He nods slowly and I start talking again.

"First, what's your name?" He laughs.

"Bellamy." I look up at him.

"It suits you." I say getting a tad distracted. He smirks and I take a quick look around the room. I spot Wells heading towards me and I feel my body stiffen. Bellamy must too because he suddenly pulls my attention back to him.

"What's the second thing?" He asks his face inches from mine so he can hear me over the music. I take a deep breath.

"Kiss me." It comes out so fast I don't know if he understood or not but I can tell by his expression he did.

"Does this have something to do with the angry looking guy heading towards us right now?" I feel his breath on my cheek when he talks and I nod quickly.

He nods in understanding again and then slowly lowers his face towards me. Our lips meet and my hands automatically move into his hair and grab hold. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him so our whole bodies are touching. His tongue grazes my lips as if asking for permission and I grant it. Our mouths move as one and I completely lose myself in the kiss.

Slowly Bellamy breaks away, keeping one hand cupped around my face. His thumb slowly strokes my cheek and I stare at him for a moment. Suddenly remembering where I am I look around and notice Wells is gone. I turn back to Bellamy and give him a small smile.

"Thank you, Bellamy" my voice is croaky from the kiss and I feel my cheeks go red.

"My pleasure, Princess." he winks and my face increases in heat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song: Waiting For Superman by Daughtry


	2. These Signs

Sunlight hits my face, making my head pound and I groan.

"No." I mumble trying to cover my face with my arms. And failing. I hear rustling to my left and then a voice pierces the silence.

"Shut the fuck up, Clarke! My head is killing me." Raven screams and I cringe at her voice.

I lift my arms off my face and blink in the harsh sunlight for a few moments. When the sun only causes a dull throb in the back of my head i decide to push myself up. I stumble into my bathroom and collapse against the sink. I lift my head and wipe the blonde hair off my face and cringe at my reflection. I quickly open the cabinet and grab the paracetamol before downing it in giant gulps of water. 

I walk back into my room and smile at Raven's sleeping figure before slowly making my way out into the rest of my apartment. Sunlight glares through all the windows and my head pounds dully. 

I pull open the fridge and grab a blue Gatorade. I'd read somewhere that they were meant to help with hangovers. 

"Wanna make me some eggs?" Ravens voice breaks the silence as she walks into the room. I guess she wasn't as asleep as I thought.

"What do I look like? Your slave?" I scoff and she rolls her eyes. Grabbing the Gatorade out of my hand she plops down on the island counter.

"No you look like my best friend." she greases and it's my turn to roll my eyes. I give in and turn back to the fridge.

"Fine. But only cause eggs sound extremely good right now." She laughs and takes a gulp of my Gatorade. 

I start cooking and we sit in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Raven breaks the silence.

"So, I'm guessing you had fun last night?"

I look at her over my shoulder. "What makes you say that?"

She smiles knowingly. "Considering you look like shit right now, I know it wasn't Sprite you were downing last night."

I let out a bark of laughter. "I didn't drink that much... Did I?" Raven laughs and her eyes widen in delight as I place the bowl of eggs in front of her.

"You're seriously the best." she gushes before shoveling some into her mouth.

"Attractive." I say as I sit down across from her.

We sit in silence, eating. Raven watches me out of the corner of her eye the whole time.

"What?" I ask and she looks up at me properly.

"hmmm?" She asks with a mouthful of eggs.

"Seriously Raven, what?'

she smiles shyly. "I'm just thinking."

I roll my eyes. This is not like Raven. Normally she spits out whatever she's thinking. I'm not used to her not telling me something.

"Thinking about what?' I push.

"How it was good to see you talking to another guy last night." She says finally and my mind tries to recall who I spoke to at the party. She must see the confused look on my face as she adds

"You know. Mr. Party Host."

I think back to last night again. "was he tall with dark hair? By the drinks table?"

"That was him." she says pointing her fork at me. I laugh as a bit of egg flies back at her face.

"We didn't really talk... He just gave me a few shots." 

Raven looks at me cheekily. "Oh, Clarke. That's not all he did."

 

~*~

  

I can't believe Raven let me make out with a stranger! I can't believe I made out with a stranger. That is so not like me. Stupid cute guy. Stupid shots. Stupid Party.

I am so mad at Raven that I can't pay attention to what I'm doing. Here I am, on my way to my afternoon shift at the coffee shop, hey don't judge... gotta pay for school somehow, and all I can think about is the fact that I made out with a random, but extremely cute, stranger. Seriously... Who does that?

"Woah. Watch where you're going, Princess." A deep voice scatters my thoughts and I look up to see that I'd almost collided with someone. And this someone looked awfully familiar.

Oh shit. It's Mr. Party Host, as Raven likes to call him. Shit what was his name again? Ben, Bryce, Bennett...?

"Bellamy... Hey." I say remembering his name at the last second. "Sorry. I had... a lot on my mind."

He smirks knowingly. "I could tell."

We stand there awkwardly. Well I was awkward, Bellamy looked comfortable with the silence. Shit I bet he's one of those guys that are comfortable in any situation. 

"So, Princess. That guy didn't bother you again last night, did he?"

The question kind of shocked me and I had to shake my head in response. "Ah. No... I don't think so..." I trail off at the end and he laughs. An intoxicating sound. Stop it Clarke. Boys are all the same. No thinking about his laugh, or his eyes that you want to get lost in--. 

"I never did get your name last night. I think it's only fair, since you know mine." He says cockily and I have to hold back an eye roll.

"Clarke."

He smirks again. "Suits you." and I'm hit with a memory of me saying the exact same thing to him last night and my cheeks flush. 

"Well, Bellamy. I have to get to work..." I trail off as I move past him.

A few seconds later Bellamy's voice pierces the crisp autumn air. "Hey Clarke. How bout you give me your number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song: Red Lights by Tiesto


	3. Just a Puppet on a Lonely String

"You said no!?" Raven looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Yeah." 

"Why the fuck did you say no!?" 

I glance up from my book. "Because I don't know him."

Raven lets out a loud groan. "That's why you give him your number... To get to know him! God it's like you're a child."

"I am not." I pout. "And anyway. What if I don't want to get to know him?"

"Did you see his face? How could you not want to get to know him?" 

"Looks aren't everything, Rae. He could be a total douche." I argue

"How will you know that if you don't get to know the guy!?" Raven almost screams as she waves her hands in the air for emphasis.

I open my mouth to respond before her words finally register and I shut it again. She's right. I don't know anything about him, well apart from the fact that he's a really good kisser, and I wouldn't if I never talked to him. But what are the odds of running into him again? 

"See. Gosh, Clarke, for someone so smart you sure are stupid." Raven smirks giving my shoulder a light push before walking past me into her room. She comes back in a few moments later holding her phone.

"Luckily for you." she says as she enters. "I know a guy who knows your guy." she wiggles her eyebrows as she says 'your guy' and I giggle. "Here." she states holding her phone out to me. 

"Prince Charming's number." she smiles.

I grab my phone off the bench and quickly save the number before opening up the messenger app and sending him a quick message.

_Hey, Bellamy... It's Clarke. From the party. And the side of the road this morning :3_

Raven laughs at the message. "Have fun with Mr. Party Host. Imma go get clean." she wiggles her fingers at me as she leaves the room and I start biting my nails. it's an awful habit. One that I thought I had kicked, but apparently not.

It doesn't take long for my phone to light up signalling a new message.

**Ah yes. The girl who I kissed to make her boyfriend jealous and then shut me down the very next day.**

I roll my eyes.

_He's not my boyfriend._

**So you used me to make a random guy jealous? ;)**

_Ex-Boyfriend. And yes. You were extremely helpful._

**Glad I could be of service. So Princess, to what do I owe this pleasure?**

_My roommate thought I was crazy for not giving you my phone number solely based on the fact that I didn't know you._

**So that's why you said no. And here I thought it was because I smelled.**

_Oh that contributed to my decision too ;)_

**Well seeing as I was on a run this morning I will definitely smell better next time we cross paths :)**

_Next time?_

**Yupp.**

_You sound extremely confident there will be a next time._

**I don't doubt it for a second. And I already know when it'll be.** _  
_

_Oh? And when is that?_

**In about an hour**

_hmmm?_

**Yep. We're gonna go have a drink and get to know each other.**

_Is this your way of asking me out?_

**Oh, I'm not asking ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay


	4. Melodramatic Fools

"You actually came." a deep voice states from behind me and I almost choke on my drink in fright.

"Gah." I splutter and Bellamy chuckles. "It's not funny. I could of choked on my drink and died." I pout.

"Well then I could of come to your rescue." he winks and sits down next to me.

"I am not a damsel in distress." I mutter as he motions for the bartender.

We sit in silence for a few moments and I stare at my drink awkwardly. Bellamy clears his throat, making me look over at him.

"This is unusually awkward." he smiles and I can't help but return it. "Yeah, who woulda thought. Awkwardness between strangers. Weird." I reply sarcastically, causing his smile to widen. 

"Strangers? That hurts, Clarke. I thought we had a connection." 

"Connection my ass." I mutter again. 

"And what a fine ass it is." He smiles, leaning back in his stool to check me out. I blush crimson and push him lightly on the arm. "Pervert."

"I'm not perving. I'm admiring." He chuckles. "Well go admire someone else." I retort.

He leans in so close that I can feel his breath on the side of my neck. "Now why would I want to do that, Princess?"

My breath stick to the inside of my throat and I swallow loudly. He notices my reaction to how close he is and he smiles again. Lifting his hand to my bare arm and tracing circles on it. "And anyway. There's no one in here that comes close to you." He says leaning away from me and I let out a shaky breath.

"You're such a flirt."

"What can I say, you just seem to bring out the worst in me."

I scoff at that. "Right. I bet you say that to all the girls."

"You know, I don't just make out with every girl that wants to make her boyfriend jealous. I'm actually quite picky. You could say I have a type."

"Ex-boyfriend." I correct him.

He smiles again but this one looks more relieved than triumphant. "I know."

 

~*~

 

Sometime during the past 3 hours we've been in this bar we moved to a booth at that back of the room. Bellamy and I'd both had quite a few drinks since he arrived and the awkward vibe had vanished.

"So you're a history major?" I ask. I can't imagine this guy being into history. I would've guessed football scholarship just by his appearance. I know, I know. Don't judge a book by its cover. But what a cover.

"Mmmmhmm. I just love all that old stuff." He winks at me and I laugh.

"Ah you like em old? Well, my boss is a bit of a... you could say cougar. I could set you two up if you want?' I tease and his eyes widen and he spits his drink back into the glass.

"Ew. Backwash." I giggle.

"Don't you dare." his eyes narrow in a threatening way but I'm a few drinks past being able to take him seriously. 

"I'm kidding." I laugh. "About setting you two up. Not about her being a cougar. She's definitely that."

He shakes his head in amusement and his long curls fall over his forehead. I feel the urge to brush it away from his face but I still have a little sense in me so I don't.

He must notice me staring because he self consciously tucks the strand behind his ear.

"So you know what I do. What about you? Lemme guess... Law?" He guesses and I shake my head and let out a small laugh.

"Pre-med. Minoring in the fine arts."

He lets out a low whistle. "What a combination." 

I shrug and just take another sip of my drink. My head slowly getting heavier and heavier with each one.

"You look tired. Wanna call it a night?" He asks suddenly noticing my drooping eyelids. I smile gratefully.

"Yeah. I think that would be smart."

"No worries." He smiles and holds his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me out of the booth and I fall into his chest. 

"I'm sorry." I mutter, embarrassment coursing through me. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to girls falling for me." he winks suggestively and I blush, giving his chest a light whack. 

Once we're outside I wrap my coat tightly around me and face Bellamy once again. "This was fun." I say and I'm not lying. Once we got over the original awkwardness and got a bit of alcohol in our systems we realized we had quite a bit in common.

"Yeah. Thanks for actually coming."

"Well. You didn't really let me say no, did you?" I laugh and our eyes meet. For a moment we both just stand in silence, staring, but then Bellamy's face slowly lowers towards mine. 

My breath hitches as I realise he's about to kiss me, and before I even get a chance to think I feel his lips on mine. 

The kiss is soft and slow and I lean into him. Without thinking I let my hands find their way to the mop of curls on his head and his arms wrap around my waist. He pulls me tightly into him as he deepens the kiss and I tug lightly on his hair. 

"Your ex was a dick." He whispers when we part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from the song Basket Case by Green Day


	5. I Was Doing Just Fine Before I Met You

I could not wipe the stupid grin off my face the whole walk home.

I, Clarke Griffin, had suddenly become a giggling teenage girl. And I was not happy about it.

I stomp through the front door of Raven and I's apartment and slam it closed behind me. "By the sounds of it... You're date didn't go well?" Raven calls from the living room and I follow her voice. "But your face says a different thing. You confuse me. Talk"

"Argh! He's turned me into a giggling teenager!" I throw my arms up in despair and flop onto the couch. "Stupid floppy hair and gorgeous smile..." I mutter into the cushions.

"So it looks like Raven was right." She says triumphantly and I give her the stink eye. "Really... You're gonna be all 'I told you so' right now?"

"Of course I am" she snorts and I huff and push myself off the couch. "Fine. I'm going to bed. No gossip for you."

I hear Raven gasp from the couch. "Nooooo! Clarke come back and tell me about Mr. Party Host!" she calls after me but i shout an indignant "no" and slam my bedroom door.

 

~*~

 

The walk to my first lecture the next morning passes in a blur. For once I don't notice the chill of the early morning air, or the lull of chatter that surrounds the campus. All my mind can focus on is a certain floppy haired, history buff and if I'll run into him.  _god I'm so pathetic_ I scold myself and shake the thoughts from my head. 

"Hey Clarke! Wait up!"

"Oh hey Finn." I smile when Finn catches up to me.

"You're looking pretty distracted today.You algood?" He asks with a concerned look. That's such a Finn thing. Being worried about me when I look the slightest bit tired. 

I wave my hand distractedly. "I'm fine, Finn. Just got a lot on my mind. You know the workload Professor Jaha gives us." I say hoping he'll buy my story and stop questioning me. 

He laughs. "Yeah he's a bit of a hardass that guy. But he's brilliant so I guess he's allowed to be."

I nod in agreement and head into the lecture hall with Finn trailing me. 

I take my seat just as Professor Jaha walks in the door and he nods approvingly at the turn out of students today. 

_-bzzzzzzt-_

I pull out my phone and can't help but smile when I see it's Bellamy.

**S.O.S Latin class blows... Entertain me?**

_Hey buddy. Don't blame me for your poor choice in classes._

**Ooooh that's cold, Princess. And here I thought you liked my choice in classes. I distinctly remember you saying they were classes you wish you were interested in...?**

_I blame the alcohol. Always makes me talk shit. ;)_

**Or were you just hypnotised by my good looks? ;)**

_.... Definitely the alcohol :P_

I feel a nudge against my arm and look up to find Finn's eyes on me. _  
_

"Who could possibly distract Clarke Griffin from Jaha's class?" he smirks and I blush.

"No one."

"mmmhmmmm... whatever you say." he winks at me and turns back to the the professor and I glance down at Belays reply.

**You wound me, Princess. When can I see you next?**

My breath catches at his question and butterflies envelop my stomach.

_You're actually asking me?_

**How many classes do you have today?**

I roll my eyes at his complete disregard of my question.

_Just this one. I finish at 9._

**Edison Building?**

_How did you know?_

**Psychic. See you soon princess ;)**

I send back a quick  _:)_ and put my phone back into my pocket.

I lean over to look at Finn's notes. "What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey


	6. I May Be Crazy, Don't Mind Me

"I want you all to have a rough essay on this topic prepared by next class but other than that you're dismissed. Go be kids." Professor Jaha smiles at the class before dropping the half onto the tray. I start to shove my books into my bag and Finn leans over to me.

"I repeat. This guy's such a hardass."

I grin "but he's brilliant so he's allowed to be" Finn looks surprised for a split second. "Did Clarke Griffin just throw my words back at me?"

"Of course she did." I smirk and head towards the door at the front of the lecture hall. Before I get to the door Finn throws himself in front of me, blocking the exit and I give him a  _what the fuck are you doing?_ look.

"So Miss Griffin... who's the lucky lad?" he smirks and I can't help compare it to Bellamy's. When Bellamy does it he comes off as playful and slightly cocky like he already knows the answer but on Finn it leans slightly more towards a cringe.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Collins." he rolls his eyes. "Don't play coy with me. The only other time you've ever been that distracted by your phone was when you and Wells first started dating." I can't help but flinch at the mention of Wells' name and Finn frowns.

"Sorry I know you're hurting."

I brush off his comment but my mood is suddenly off "It's fine."

At the tone of my voice Finn backs off and I take the chance to leave. "I'll see you later?" I turn and give him a reassuring smile before I disappear out the door.  _It's only been a month... It's normal that it still_ _hurts to hear his name_. I reassure myself. 

With being interrogated by Finn I had completely forgotten my text exchange with Bellamy until I saw a familiar dark shape leaning against the wall outside my lecture hall. Instantly my mood lightens and I can't help but smile.

"I see you survived Latin?"

"Don't sound so disappointed" he grins. "What are you doing right now?"

I think about all the homework I have "Depends on what you have in mind."

Bellamys grin defies all logic and gets even bigger. "I'd hoped you'd say something like that." he said as he grabs my hand and pulls me along behind him.

 

~*~

 

"Where are we?" I ask as we climb out of Bellamys car. 

All around us are trees bigger than any I have ever seen before making me feel even more midget than normal.

"Mount Weather Reserve" Bellamy says simply. I watch him as he takes a deep breath and scans our surroundings. There's a look in his eyes that tells me he's completely at peace when in nature and a small smile appears on my lips.

"How have I never heard of this place?"

"Maybe if you take your nose out of a book more than once a month you would've" he winks and I playfully hit his arm. "Rude" I mutter under my breath.

Bellamy laughs as he walked over to a slightly over grown trail. "You ready for an adventure?" 

"As long as I'm not gonna be eaten by a bear while we're out here."

He lets out a loud laugh and winks at me again. "No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from the song Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
